


Unilaterale

by Fiamma_Drakon



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drunk Sex, F/M, Het, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Yaoi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 21:09:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2362238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiamma_Drakon/pseuds/Fiamma_Drakon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«E allora perché mi hai svegliato?». <br/>«Perché tu hai sempre a che fare con ustioni di tutti i tipi» lo sguardo di Ara cadde inevitabilmente al suo enorme e impressionante arto Nasod «E lui sembra stare male. Sei l'unico in grado di fare qualcosa per farlo stare meglio che non sia stordirlo». <br/>Il ragazzo corrugò le sopracciglia. <br/>«Stordirlo?» ripeté con perplessità.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unilaterale

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il prompt _90\. Avvolgi il tuo cuore col mio_ @ [500themes_ita](http://500themes-ita.livejournal.com/).  
>  **Wordcount:** 2356 ([FiumiDiParole](http://fiumidiparole.livejournal.com/))

«Ah, Raven! Finalmente sei arrivato!».   
Ara si volse verso il moro che era appena sopraggiunto alle sue spalle, le due lunghe ciocche di capelli neri che fuoriuscivano dallo stretto chignon dietro la sua testa che ondeggiavano ad ogni suo movimento del capo.   
Sembrava parecchio contrariata, anche se il Comandante delle Fiamme non ne capiva il motivo: lui non le aveva fatto niente di male.   
Raven sbadigliò vistosamente, grattandosi la nuca con la sua grossa e pericolosa mano Nasod fatta di spesse lamiere di metallo nero.   
Era sera e loro si erano appena accampati fuori Belder per riposare, in particolare per far sì che il loro ospite si riprendesse dalle ustioni riportate dal combattimento al Ponte Ardente. Si trattava di un ragazzo dai capelli bianchi e gli occhi viola dall'indole stranamente violenta e lunatica insieme. Si era presentato col nome di Add e non aveva esitato a mettersi in mezzo nella lotta contro il Burattinaio - il demone che difendeva il Ponte Ardente - per impedire che Eve ne uscisse ferita.   
«Stavo dormendo, Ara» disse Raven con l'aria di chi avrebbe volentieri sfogato il suo risentimento per il brusco risveglio su qualcuno «Che cosa c'è di così importante?».   
«Si tratta del nostro ospite» Ara accennò col capo al tronco posato vicino al fuoco, sul quale fino a poco prima erano stati seduti tutti insieme a discutere delle prossime decisioni riguardo alla migliore strategia da utilizzare per debellare i demoni che avevano occupato Belder.   
Dalla sua posizione Raven riuscì a scorgere il profilo di qualcuno disteso a ridosso del tronco e non faticò molto a capire di chi si trattava.   
«Che ci fa steso lì per terra? Dovrebbe essere nel suo giaciglio...» obiettò il Comandante delle Fiamme lanciando uno sguardo di rimprovero alla Yama Raja, che per contro replicò: «Io non sono la sua balia... e comunque non vuole essere portato da nessuna parte».   
«E allora perché mi hai svegliato?».   
«Perché tu hai sempre a che fare con ustioni di tutti i tipi» lo sguardo di Ara cadde inevitabilmente al suo enorme e impressionante arto Nasod «E lui sembra stare male. Sei l'unico in grado di fare qualcosa per farlo stare meglio che non sia stordirlo».   
In effetti, Raven aveva quotidianamente a che vedere con ustioni di gradi diversi a causa del surriscaldamento pressoché continuo del suo braccio, inevitabile quando lo utilizzava per sparare proiettili incendiari. Aveva imparato a convivere col dolore fisico di quelle ferite, tant'era che la sua soglia di percezione del dolore termico era aumentata vertiginosamente; tuttavia, all'inizio aveva dovuto provare diversi tipi di medicazioni per evitare di perdere completamente l'uso della spalla a contatto col metallo bollente.   
Gli rodeva sentirselo dire perché non voleva che la sua virilità ne fosse compromessa, però come infermiere per le bruciature era il migliore tra tutti.   
Il ragazzo corrugò le sopracciglia.   
«Stordirlo?» ripeté con perplessità.   
Riposare aiutava a combattere il dolore, era cosa risaputa, ma lui non aveva mai sperimentato sollievo in quel modo.   
Ara riportò lo sguardo sul profilo di Add aldilà del tronco e Raven poté distintamente notare un velo di rossore accenderle le guance. Sembrava a disagio.   
«Gli ho dato da bere degli alcolici per cercare di fargli passare il dolore» ammise, continuando a tenere lo sguardo lontano da quello del suo interlocutore «Sai, quelli che Vanessa ci aveva offerto per riscaldarci un po'».   
Raven sgranò gli occhi.   
«Gli hai dato davvero quel sidro fortemente alcolico?!» esclamò incredulo «Per forza che non ti ascolta, deve essere veramente ubriaco...!» soggiunse scuotendo la testa.   
«Stavo solo cercando di aiutarlo» si difese Ara sollevando il mento con aria offesa e al tempo stesso orgogliosa, sfidandolo a dirle apertamente di aver fatto una stupidaggine, ma era tardi e Comandante delle Fiamme non aveva voglia di mettersi a bisticciare con lei.   
Sospirando esasperato si limitò a dire: «Vattene a dormire, a lui penso io».   
La Yama Raja arrossì di nuovo per il modo in cui era stata congedata ma non obiettò. Girò i tacchi e se ne andò senza proferir parola, lasciando i due uomini da soli.   
Raven si avvicinò, sedendosi sul tronco e sporgendosi oltre: Add era sdraiato supino a terra, il gilet nero aperto e la camicia viola sollevata sull'addome piatto che presentava una fasciatura bianca imbrattata di una estesa macchia di sangue sul fianco sinistro.   
Numerose bottiglie di sidro vuote erano sparse vicino a lui.   
Il fuoco dardeggiava flebile poco distante, ormai sul punto di estinguersi. Le ultime lingue di fuoco brillavano d'arancio, danzando riflesse nelle iridi purpuree del ferito, che le osservava con sguardo smarrito.   
Le sue guance erano paonazze per il troppo alcol ingerito.   
«Ehi» lo salutò Raven «Come stanno le ustioni? Ti fanno male?».   
Una smorfia comparve sul viso di Add quando il suo sguardo incrociò quello del moro.   
«Vattene» biascicò con voce altalenante.   
«Ara mi ha detto che stai male» ritentò ostinato il Comandante.   
«Non sono affari tuoi» sibilò infastidito «Quella stupida volpe... perché non Eve...» aggiunse distogliendo gli occhi.   
«Sei innamorato di lei?».   
La domanda sorse spontanea in Raven: si era ustionato per proteggerla, era stato palese a tutti; per di più adesso voleva essere trovato da Eve.   
L'albino si mise di scatto seduto, le sopracciglia corrugate e le labbra distorte dall'ira.   
«Lei è mia!» ringhiò «E tu devi starle lontano!».   
Ricadde a terra esalando un gemito di dolore, portandosi entrambe le mani alla testa.   
Raven lo guardò, stupito dal fervore che aveva dimostrato nell'accusarlo di starle facendo la corte.   
«Sei completamente fuori strada» gli disse «A me Eve non piace affatto».   
Da quando era divenuta l'Angelo Nasod aveva perso qualsiasi cosa che potesse averlo precedentemente attratto anche in minima parte: era divenuta fredda e scostante, incapace di provare la benché minima emozione. Amarla non sarebbe servito a riaccendere in lei i circuiti emozionali che lei stessa aveva scelto di terminare definitivamente in cambio del potere.   
Per di più a lui le femmine non interessavano, ma quello era un dettaglio solo marginale.   
Add rise sguaiatamente.   
«Le stai sempre intorno. Ti ho visto, sai?» disse a mezza voce «E non devi farlo perché altrimenti io... io...» si bloccò un momento, lo guardò e ripeté: «Lei è mia».   
Era ossessionato e l'alcol non faceva che rimarcare ulteriormente la cosa.   
Raven non era cinico a sufficienza da distruggere volontariamente quel suo sentimento appassionato rivelandogli quanto inutile potesse essere parlare di sentimenti con Eve adesso.   
Quel ragazzo gli faceva una gran pena e voleva aiutarlo.   
«Andiamo, devi dormire».   
Il Comandante delle Fiamme si alzò e lo afferrò per le braccia, tentando di sollevarlo per trascinarlo di peso al suo giaciglio, ma l'altro oppose una strenua resistenza che ebbe come risultato il crollo di Raven sopra di lui.   
Fu allora che il moro si accorse del lieve inturgidimento del suo pene tra le sue gambe, dovuto con ogni probabilità alla sua ubriachezza spinta.   
Quella percezione lo fece arrossire e al tempo stesso solleticò il suo corpo e i suoi impulsi rimasti a lungo sopiti.   
Raven si rese conto che Add era tutto sommato un ragazzo avvenente e che meritava senz'altro qualcosa di più del semplice correre dietro ad un sentimento che non sarebbe mai stato ricambiato.   
Prima che razionalmente avesse modo di fermarsi, le sue mani corsero ai bottoni della sua camicia e l'aprirono, lasciandone cadere i lembi a terra.   
Add lo fissò dal basso.   
«Smettila...» disse, afferrandolo per un avambraccio ma senza riuscire a stringere a sufficienza per bloccarlo.   
La sua mano umana percorse il suo torace rivestito in parte di bende, arrivando fino ai suoi capezzoli.   
«Smetti... no, non toccare...».   
Lo Psycho voleva lottare ma non era nelle condizioni di farlo.   
Raven prese il suo capezzolo tra le dita e lo stuzzicò, chinandosi poi a succhiarlo.   
Avvertì il suo corpo agitarsi appena sotto di lui e quando alzò gli occhi a guardarlo in faccia vide un'espressione di piacere che lo colpì dritto al cuore.   
Sembrava godere contro la sua stessa volontà.   
In quel momento Raven si decise ad averlo per sé, poiché Eve non sarebbe stata capace di dargli quello che lui invece poteva e voleva offrirgli.   
Le labbra del Comandante percorsero il suo corpo fino alla sua bocca, alla quale si incollarono in un bacio lungo e spassionato.   
Add si ribellò solo inizialmente, poi cominciò a rispondere con fervore alle sue attenzioni sempre più spinte. Era notte fonda e gli altri erano distrutti dalle fatiche della giornata, per cui non c'era pericolo che qualcuno li cogliesse in flagrante.   
Raven scese ben presto a prestare le sue attenzioni al pene di Add, leccandolo e succhiandolo avidamente mentre le sue mani gli accarezzavano le cosce messe parzialmente a nudo.   
L'albino sospirava e gemeva, beato. Sembrava molto più che soddisfatto dei servigi resigli da Raven.   
Quest'ultimo proseguì senza esitazioni nella lubrificazione del suo orifizio anale, ansioso di assaporare un vero rapporto dopo tanto tempo trascorso in completa astinenza.   
Add venne una prima volta prima ancora che i preliminari avessero fine e Raven inghiottì lo sperma senza lasciarne cadere fuori neanche una goccia.   
La notte sarebbe durata ancora a lungo e lui era intenzionato a godersela, almeno per una volta.   
   
«Oh, Add sei già in piedi! Come vanno le bruciature?».   
Elesis lo guardò stupita mentre sgattaiolava carponi fuori dalla sua tenda.   
L'albino sollevò gli occhi a guardarla e la rossa si rese conto di che terribile aspetto avesse: le palpebre erano cerchiate di scuro e l'espressione era cupa e sofferente.   
«S-sei sicuro di stare bene?» domandò la ragazza, preoccupata «Vuoi che chiami qualcuno?».   
«No» rispose con voce tombale lui.   
«Okay...» asserì la ragazza, affrettandosi ad allontanarsi.   
Lo Psycho si mise in piedi a fatica mandando un gridolino di dolore nel raddrizzare la schiena.   
 _«Quel maledetto...!»_  sibilò tra sé ricacciando indietro un singulto di pianto.   
Aveva un'emicrania lancinante e - come se non bastasse - la schiena e il culo che gli mandavano atroci fitte di dolore.   
Il sidro che aveva ingurgitato la notte avanti gli aveva provocato sì una sbronza colossale, ma ahimè non aveva potuto niente contro la sua memoria: di quello che era accaduto con Raven ricordava tutto.   
Il Comandante delle Fiamme aveva fatto l'amore con lui per ore e ore e lui era arrivato all'orgasmo un numero spropositato di volte.   
Adesso non erano più le ustioni a fargli male ma ben altre parti del corpo.   
Con una mano sulla schiena si avviò a passo lento e malfermo verso la tenda di Raven, deciso a vendicarsi per l'affronto subito. Avrebbe sperimentato le sue tecniche più atroci su di lui sperando di fargli patire almeno un po' del dolore che aveva subito lui.   
 _«Come prima cosa gli caccerò un paio di Dynamo su per il culo»_  decise sogghignando malefico  _«E poi le farò vibrare fino a che non m'implorerà di spegnerle. Oh, sì... si pentirà di quello che mi ha fatto!»_.   
Era talmente preso dai suoi propositi di vendetta che non si accorse dell'ostacolo ai suoi piedi, col risultato che v'inciampò sopra e rovinò a terra.   
La sua schiena gli mandò una fitta atroce in risposta che gli strappò un verso simile ad un squittio.   
«Ahiahi... ma che diavolo...?» borbottò l'albino, girandosi a guardare su cosa era incespicato.   
Sgranò gli occhi constatando che si trattava di una bottiglia di sidro. In verità era...   
 _«Una delle bottiglie che ho svuotato ieri...?»_  rifletté, arrossendo subito dopo pensando a cosa era successo poi.   
«Perché non guardi dove cammini...?».   
La piatta voce di Eve attirò la sua attenzione.   
L'albino alzò gli occhi verso il suo viso. L'Angelo Nasod era in piedi dinanzi a lui, la schiena dritta e quegli occhi dorati e apatici fissi nei suoi.   
Add la guardò e con suo enorme stupore non sentì altro che fastidio agitarsi nel suo petto. Nessun istinto di proteggerla o di fare colpo su di lei, come invece voleva fino al giorno prima.   
Digrignò i denti e si rialzò semplicemente, spolverandosi le ginocchia e cercando di dissimulare il dolore alla schiena.   
«Perché non ti fai gli affari tuoi, Nasod?» sibilò aggressivo.   
Eve volse il viso e si allontanò a passo spedito, offesa.   
Add la osservò allontanarsi prima di rendersi conto di che cosa aveva appena detto. Aveva maltrattato Eve, quella che solo il giorno prima era l'unica cosa che per lui era importante.   
Affrettò il passo verso la tenda di Raven ed entrò di colpo senza dir niente.   
«È colpa tua!» l'accusò gridando.   
Raven sobbalzò sul suo giaciglio e si mise seduto di scatto, improvvisamente sveglio e coi sensi all'erta.   
Lo Psycho avvampò vedendo la coperta cadere dal suo petto, scoprendo i pettorali solcati di cicatrici.   
«Add...!» esclamò il moro, riconoscendo l'intruso.   
Quest'ultimo rimase attonito a fissarlo, sentendosi ribollire il sangue dentro e perdendo improvvisamente tutta la rabbia che lo animava. Adesso sentiva solo un gran imbarazzo e soprattutto del vivo apprezzamento a ciò che stava guardando: il suo corpo era così bello...   
«È colpa mia... di cosa?» domandò ingenuamente il Comandante delle Fiamme.   
Add divenne paonazzo cercando di trovare il modo e il coraggio per dirgli che adesso di Eve non gli importava più niente.   
«Ho incontrato Eve qui fuori» disse semplicemente.   
«Oh» rispose Raven, rabbuiandosi improvvisamente.   
«Sì, e sono riuscito a trattarla male» rivelò a malincuore «Perché sono caduto e lei ha avuto da ridire».   
Raven mutò subito espressione.   
«Non... la ami più?».   
Nella sua voce si percepiva una nota speranzosa.   
«A quanto pare...» fece presente Add, distogliendo lo sguardo.   
Il moro si alzò in piedi ignorando il fatto di essere ancora completamente nudo e si accostò all'albino per abbracciarlo.   
Nell'essere cinto da quelle braccia così forti - ma soprattutto percependo la virilità dell'altro premere contro il suo corpo - Add tentò subito di divincolarsi e così facendo la sua schiena si ribellò.   
Un gridolino di dolore gli uscì dalla bocca e lui si aggrappò saldamente al torace del compagno.   
«Cos'era quello?» volle sapere quest'ultimo.   
«I tuoi giochini di stanotte mi hanno straziato la schiena e il culo e adesso per colpa tua mi muovo a fatica!» spiegò con enfasi lo Psycho.   
Raven gli accarezzò la schiena, premendo leggermente sulla spina dorsale in una maniera tale che Add smise di percepire il dolore lancinante di poco prima. Stupito dal gesto inatteso, non riuscì a prevedere la successiva mossa del Comandante, il quale si chinò a baciarlo.   
Inizialmente lo Psycho si oppose, deciso a non dargliela vinta, poi però la lingua che cominciò a giocare con la sua gli piacque al punto che annullò qualsiasi forma di resistenza.   
Raven era felice di quella inattesa dichiarazione ed era convinto che col tempo Add avrebbe accettato la sua nuova situazione sentimentale. E nel frattempo avrebbe avvolto sempre più il suo cuore nel proprio, impedendogli di soffrire a causa dell'apatia dell'Angelo Nasod.   
Add percepiva nitidamente l'odore mascolino di Raven, una strana miscela di odori tra i quali compariva anche quello di polvere da sparo e cenere.   
Era un odore molto particolare che a lui, stranamente, piaceva.   
«Adesso tu rimani qui e io cerco qualcosa che ti allevi il dolore alla schiena, intesi?» gli disse il Comandante interrompendo il bacio.   
«Dove credi che possa andare in questo stato?» controbatté per le rime lo Psycho.   
Raven accennò un vago sorriso, dopodiché si infilò di gran fretta la biancheria, i pantaloni, e gli stivali, uscendo dalla tenda a torso nudo.   
Add rimase in piedi dove si trovava, non osando neanche contemplare l'idea di sedersi perché probabilmente non sarebbe più riuscito ad alzarsi.   
Durante l'attesa si rese conto di quanto avesse sbagliato a cercare di piacere ad Eve. Il suo comportamento gelido era così palese e invece Raven era così caldo e stranamente apprensivo. Si trovava bene con lui, anche se avrebbe dovuto imparare a fare l'amore in maniera più gentile, almeno le prime volte.


End file.
